


don't make a mess

by vulcanrise



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanrise/pseuds/vulcanrise
Summary: Dennis gives Mac a hand.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	don't make a mess

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anon on tumblr:  
Mac/Dennis, "have you tried it?"

“And you’ve never done this before?”

Dennis glances up and looks at Mac.

“No, of course not!” He pauses. “Why, have you tried it?”

“Oh yeah, loads of times,” Mac laughs.

Dennis swallows with difficulty and returns to the task at hand. Of course, Mac knows how to do this. That’s practically a given, really.

“So how do I… do this, exactly?”

“Just grab it and hold it like this.”

“And just leave it there?”

“No, no. You gotta move it around a bit.”

“Like this?” says Dennis as he jerks his arm forward.

“Whoa, slow down! Little movements. Just back and forth, not too much.”

Dennis keeps up the gesture under Mac’s watchful eye. He feels a flush of frustration rising up his neck. “Stop staring at me, dude! I can’t concentrate if you’re looking at me like that.”

Mac laughs again, irritating Dennis. “Bro, you don’t need to concentrate with this. Just do what feels natural.”

Dennis frowns. “This is taking too long. When it is gonna start expanding?”

“Oh my god, dude,” Mac sighs. “Give it a minute, okay? It’s not gonna happen right away.”

“Yeah, but I just feel like it should have already hap—”

Dennis stops suddenly. Mac shoots him a glance and smiles.

“You feel that?”

“Yeah, man, that feels so weird!” Dennis chuckles.

“Okay, just keep going like that,” Mac says, lightly touching the back of Dennis’ hand to guide him. “Another minute or so should do it.”

Dennis keeps up his movements, watching the object in his hand slowly growing. He tightens his grip and hears Mac inhale deeply.

“Oh yeah, keep going just a bit longer,” he says. “That’s it, just like that.”

Dennis speeds up incrementally.

“Wait, stop!” Mac shouts suddenly and grabs Dennis’ wrist. “Stop, Dennis! I’m serious, it might explode!”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“No, man, you might go _too far_.”

“Too far, what do you mean too far?”

“It gets really messy, you don’t want to find out,” says Mac, eyes wide.

Dennis feels vibrations building under his fingers. “Uh, Mac?”

“Oh no no wait—”

An explosion of white and hot, sticky liquid lands all over Dennis’ hand and splatters on both his and Mac’s clothes. Dennis turns and meets Mac’s stern glare with a sheepish grin. Mac sighs and leans over to place a soft kiss on his mouth.

“Next time you want a snack, just let me make the Jiffy Pop,” Mac says as he wipes the butter off his fingers and pops a warm kernel into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahjksjahskdk ok so i know this type of fic is overdone but it's fun and this prompt worked really well with the genre


End file.
